beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Tarinaprojekti
Tälle sivulle on tarkoituksena luoda tarinoita, joihin kuka tahansa saa näennäisen vapaasti kirjoittaa. Ideana on yksinkertaisesti selvittää, mitä kummallista Beepedian käyttäjistö saa aikaan. Tässä kuitenkin muutama pieni säännöntapainen: *Yksi kirjoittaja saa yhdellä kertaa lisätä enintään yhden virkkeen per tarina (eli on odotettava kiltisti jonkun tekevän välissä jotain). *Lauseet eivät saa sisältää kirjainsekasotkua paitsi jos on kyse esim. erikoisista repliikeistä tai hämäristä nimistä. *Muiden kirjoittamia lauseita ei saa muunnella, eikä myöskään omia jo tallennettuja lauseita (ellei sitten liiku kunniallisin aikein oikomassa kirjoitusvirheitä). *Ilman tunnusta tehdyt yritykset saatetaan poistaa kyselemättä. Sama koskee myös kaikkia ylenpalttiseen homotteluun ja munan imemiseen liittyviä ja/tai vastaavan tasoisia muokkauksia. *Valmiiden tarinoiden, lauseiden tai sanojen järjestystä saa vaihtaa keskustelun kautta ilmenneiden perusteiden mukaisesti. Tämän säännön tarkoituksena on ikävien päällekkäisistä muokkauksista johtuvien (taikka/ja/taikka ynnä ja) jollain tavalla (epäloogis/sten) (juonen/ien tai) "juonen" kulkuun yms. liittyvien seikkojen ehkäiseminen. Valmiit tarinat * Mars yökkää ja ihmistä mätkitään päähän, eli mitä kaikkea voikaan seurata yhdestä pakastimesta * Perjantai eli tarina, jonka kulun Idan kännipäissään katkaisi * Hikipedian tyngähkö tarina * Verotarkastaja Pällin seksisekoilut mursujen maassa (K-22) * Tarina vailla loppua 2.0 * Sinisilmäisyyden surullinen loppu autiossa maailmassa * Matti Vanhanen * Rappio * Manaatin kosto * Kosmista hapuilua pimeyden maailmaan keskitettynä * Erinäisiä epämääräisiä ihmis- ja papukaijakohtaloita ynnä muuta sekavaa tässä matoisassa maailmassamme Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa -sarja: * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa I: "Rytmimuna" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa II: "Helvetin halki" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa III: "Äärimmäisen turha osa, jossa ei tapahdu kerrassaan mitään" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa IV: "Helvetti on varsinainen Helvetti!"‎‎ Tarina 3½ Kun Universum Majora oli kylvänyt pelon demonien kylmiin sydämiin, hän ilmestyi jokseenkin krapulaisena hurskaalle Hjassanille. Hjassan, joka oli puolestaan reippaassa humalassa, kavahti humalaista majoraa luullen tätä varoitukseksi tulevaisuudesta. Mutta Universum Majora sanoi: "Älä peljästy, äläkä ainakaan ykää päälleni, Hjassan, sillä minä kerron sinulle, minne pitää sinun kansasi johtaman." Morkkiksesta kärsivällä Hjassan-pololla ei ollut aavistustakaan kenen "kassasta" tässä puhuttiin, vaikka oma lompakko varsin kevyeltä tuntuikin. Ja kävi niin, että hän kuuli koko suuren ilmoituksen päin helvettiä. "Mistä tämä ykäävä pelästynyt kassa sitten löytyy, jotta saisin siltä sitä rahaa?", Hjassan kysäisi. Tarina 10 Pieni ankanpoikanen polskutteli veessä. Sitä jahtasi krokotiili. Sydän kauhusta pamppaillen koetti ankanalku päästä pakoon. Yhtäkkiä sen tielle nousi uppotukki. Sen ali sukelsi ankka, mutta krokotiili mäjähti päin. Ja samalla krokotiili kuoli. Ankka riemastui ja meni kotiinsa syömään karamelliä. Sitten se kyllästyi karamellin makuun ja muisti krokotiilin ruumiin. Jäätelön maku sai sen kuitenkin jälleen unohtamaan mokoman matelijan. Ankka söi tukevasti vielä heinää ja kävi nukkumaan. Yöllä se kuitenkin heräsi mahan kurnintaan ja meni keittiöön syömään keksejä ja suklaata. Se näki unia krokotiilinlihasta, mutta aamulla ei enää halunnut ajatella moisia. Tätä jatkui pitkään, ja niin kuumeisiksi kävivät ankan unet, että sen pään sisältö alkoi sulaa hissukseen, ja aivoitukset – ne kääntyivät krokotiilin syöntiin yhä enemmän. Kunnes eräänä päivänä tämä pieni ankka meni, otti puupalikan ja murhasi sillä krokotiilin raa'asti. Krokotiililtä jäi leski, kolme lasta ja hirmuinen asuntolaina. Ankka söi nekin. Ankasta tuli täysi psykopaatti, joka surmasi ja söi verisesti useita viattomia olentoja, ja näin miljoonien vuosien kuluttua oli Lamarckin lain mukaan ankasta muuntunut velociraptor. Mutta ei se tajunnut lopettaa, ja kohta se olikin jo Cthulhu. Suuret Muinaiset tuomitsivat Ducthulhun ikuiseen uneen R'lyehiin. Mutta silloinpa universumi heitti kupperiskeikan ja paikalle ilmestyi Töppö Järkevä sekä Parantolan piha. Universumi oli erittäin pyörällä päästään juhlittuaan koko edellisen viikon Ku Klux Klaanin valkokaapubileissä Los Angelesissa, eikä se ollut vielä saanut karistettua kaikkea viinahuurua pois vaan ajatteli kuperkeikan parantavan krapulansa. Ja se teki miljoona kuperkeikkaa. Joka kuperkeikalla kaikki meni yhä pahemmin sekaisin, kunnes Leo oli Australian Yhdysvaltojen kuningas ja Mars ei suinkaan ollut planeetta vaan Pirkkalan lähiö (Pirkkala oli Kultamunan pääkaupunki ja maailman väkirikkain metropoli). "Tunttuu niin hienoltaah! Sekaisin kaikestaaah!" alkoi jättiläispanda, joka kaikesta oli kiteytynyt, laulamaan. Panda halusi osallistua Höpöconiin, mutta se oli sallittu vain chatboteille. Purkaakseen pahaa oloaan panda päätti järjestää polttopulloiskun Sivu-Voltan suurlähetystöä vastaan. Mukaansa panda sai kerättyä melkoisen joukon Volgan Keisarikunnan itsenäisyystaistelijoita. Paha kyllä kenelläkään ei ollut pulloa, joten joukon piti hankkia sellainen jostain, sillä pelkkä "polttoisku" olisi kuulostanut tyhmältä. Juoppo-Kustaalla oli pullo, mutta siitä hän ei luopuisi helpolla. Koska sekä panda että volgalaiset itsenäisyystaistelijat olivat typeryksiä, he päättivät kuitenkin yrittää. He piirittivät Juoppo-Kustaan asuttaman pahvilaatikon ja vaativat häntä luovuttamaan pullon, tai muuten... ikävä kyllä Juoppo-Kustaa oli juopon nyrkki -taistelulajin hallitseva mestari ja kepitti koko armeijan. Ei irronnut siis pulloa Kustaalta, joten panda johti pahasti piestyn joukkonsa kulmakaupan pullonpalautuspisteeseen aikomuksenaan tehdä uskalias kaappaus. Oli naamantai, ja kauppa oli kiinni. Pandan johtama volgalaispatrioottien joukko alkoi käydä levottomaksi, kun polttopulloisku viivästyi, ja jotkut ehdottivat kaikkien punatukkaisten lynkkaamista. Joku ehti jo mennä raiskaamaan naapurin tytön ja uhraamaan tämän MOJOlle (Mahtava Oikea JumalOlento). Tyttö oli kuitenkin niin ruma, että MOJO loukkaantui ja iski maahan tämän uhraajan, jolloin panda tajusi, että tilanne oli riistäytymässä tassuista. Koko polttopulloiskun idea oli jo hukkunut volgalaisten mielestä, ja panda mietti, josko olisi sittenkin kannattanut hankkia intelligentimpi seuraajajoukko. Paha kyllä tämä oli ainut, joka oli saatavilla, joten panda päätti pitää yhtenäisyyttä vahvistavan puheen ja alkoi kröhiä tavalla, jonka uskoi herättävän arvostusta. Kolme ihmistä sekä yksi sateenvarjo kääntyivät kuuntelemaan. "Kansalaiset!" panda aloitti vetoavasti. "Vaihtelevalla menestyksellä myös yksinkertainenkin muutos on kiteytetty aatteeseen, jossa pohditaan meihin kohdistuvaa tietotarvetta." Sateenvarjo päätteli, että puheessa ei mainittaisi mitään sateenvarjojen vapautumispyrkimyksistä ja poistui paikalta. Panda alkoi tulla epätoivoiseksi. Se kakisteli ja laukaisi retorisen jalokiven, todellisen puhetaidon Koh-i-Noorin, jota se oli säästänyt juuri tällaisten tilanteiden varalle: "Ottaen huomioon oman tilanteensa, voi vain todeta, että paradoksaalinen ajattelutapa yksinkertaistaa vastuunalaisia kontradiktioita." Valtavat väkijoukot alkoivat huutaa kovaan ääneen, mutta tämä aiheutui volgalaistaistelijoiden joukossa alkaneesta joukkotappelusta eikä pandan puheesta. Panda kokosi itsensä viimeiseen pinnistykseen, ja oli kuin Cicero, Churchill ja Kennedy olisivat kuplineet sen sisässä purkautuakseen vetoavien ja voimallisten, historiaa muuttavien sanojen hyökynä. Aurinko pysähtyi radallaan kuuntelemaan, Golf-virta seisahtui, koko maailma hiljeni ja oli kuin aika itse olisi pysähtynyt kuuntelemaan pandan kautta virtaavien Suurten Sanojen virtaa. "Minä", aloitti panda jyrisevällä äänellä, joka vyöryi kolmen kuulijan yli kuin tulvahyöky Australian hedelmättömällä tasangolla. "Minä tiedän teidän juoppoutenne, teidän laiskuutenne ja teidän halunne, että joku muu tekisi sen! Mutta on tullut aika herätä horroksesta, on tullut aika ottaa aseet ja nousta taistelemaan! On aika teidän itsenne päättää omasta ja maanne tulevaisuudesta! Ottakaa elämänne omiin käsiinne ja etsikää pullo, etsikää kaikkialta kunnes löydätte, ja sitten tehkää siihen pulloon kunnollinen Molotovin cocktail, ja sytyttäkää se rätti ja heittäkää se pullo siitä Sivu-Voltan suurlähetystön ikkunasta sisään! Tämä on oleva ensimmäinen askeleenne kohti vapautta, kohti valoa, jossa teillä vihdoinkin on oma itsenäinen keisarikunta!!!" Silloin pimeästä astui esiin alaston nainen. Kaikki Volgan keisarikunnan itsenäisyystaistelijajoukon rupuiset jäsenet kokivat yhtäaikaisen seksuaalisen kiihottumisen. "Hyvää iltaa!" sanoi yksi mies. Nainen katsoi häntä silmiin. Miehen silmät puhkesivat. Silloin nainen alkoi tanssia. Se tanssi oli tulinen, kaunis, eroottinen ja niin täynnä seksuaalista latausta, että sen pystyi haistamaan ilmasta. Sitten nainen yhtäkkiä lopetti tanssin, seisahti ryhdikkäästi ja huusi kuin kersantti ikään: "Mikä on punainen, märkä ja haisee kalalle?!!!" "No mikä?" kysyi yksi mies, ja saman tien hän pyörtyä muksahti rohkeudestaan. "Öhmm... neiti hyvä... mitä tämä oikein... mitä tämä oikein on..." änkytti eräs mies. "RÄMPLEX -rämpläyssetillä saat kaikki kasvojesi juonteet häipymään kuin naapurin Kalevi savusaunasta. Kysy RÄMPLEX -rämpläyssettiä lähimmästä tavaratalostasi!" nainen vastasi. Armeijan miehet katsoivat toisiaan ja vallitsi hämmentyneisyyden täyttämä hiljaisuus. Sitten eräs miehistä yhtäkkiä riisuutui. Kaikki tämä sex-appeal oli ilmeisesti ollut hänelle liikaa. Nainen painoi miehen kaljamahaan leiman, jossa luki kissan kokoisilla kirjaimilla teksti "RÄMPLEX". Mies kävi naiseen käsiksi ja teki tälle vastentahtoisesti seksuaalisia asioita, joita ei tässä kuvata. Mahtava Oikea JumalOlento kuitenkin huomasi sen, päätti pelastaa naisen ja nosti tämän äkkiä TaivaaseenTM. Nainen oli yllättynyt äkillisestä siirrosta, mutta huomasi sitten TaivaanTM olevan mukava asuinpaikka ja meni juttelemaan lähellä olevalle söpön näköiselle nuorelle enkelille. Autuaan tietämättä uuden miespuolisen ystävänsä kieroutuneisuudesta nainen höpötteli tälle niitä näitä. Enkeli sattui nimittäin olemaan TaivaaseenTM soluttautunut piru, joka hautoi aietta käyttää naista suunnitelmansa välikappaleena. Ennen kaikkea enkeli tosin tahtoi raiskata naisen monta kertaa pitkään ja hartaasti ja nimen omaan raiskata eikä esimerkiksi voittaa naisen kiinnostusta puolelleen. Naisen onneksi Länsi-Taivaan Inkvisition Ylitarkastaja sattui kulkemaan ohi ja päätti ohjata naisen hänelle varattuun asuntoon. Mutta siinä samassa maailmankaikkeus pläsähti! Kukaan ei tiennyt miksi vitussa niin kävi, paitsi Suuri Vihreä Flunssakohtaus, joka juuri oli aivastanut. Ja se olikin uuden, uljaan maailmankaikkeuden alku! Uusi maailmankaikkeus (sanokaamme sitä vaikka Uusiversumiksi) laajeni suunnattoman suurella nopeudella. Se oli kohta jo niin iso, että ei olisi mahtunut elefantin masuun. Uusiversumissa syntyi jatkuvasti uusia asioita, kuten skvurkkeja, lomppoja, rummuja ja paljon muuta uutta ja ihanaa. Siellä tanssi myös iloinen pieni lammas ja ihasteli kaikkea. Lampaan alla ei ollut mitään, mutta lammas jätti tämän faktan iloisesti huomiotta. Pian kuitenkin taivaalle söpöjen pumpulipalleroilta näyttävien pilvien lomaan syntyi jotain synkkää ja jollain perustavalla tavalla väärää. Se jokin oli valtava Samuli Putron pää, joka alkoi sitä samaista hetkeä pari sekuntia edeltäneellä hetkellä laulaa kappaletta "Virpi". Kaikeksi onneksi Juice Leskisen henki ei ollut vielä jättänyt tätä maailmaa, vaan palasi viimeiseen taisteluun Samuli Putron päätä vastaan. Tuo traaginen ja raivoisa taistelu näiden uhmakkaiden pärvelöiden välillä olisi voinut tuhota koko Uusiversumin, mutta horisontista kuulunut ääni sai taistelijat lopettamaan. Äänestä materialisoitui uusi olemus, pieni uteliaan näköinen olento, joka näytti lähinnä karitsan, koiranpennun ja Bambin risteytykseltä. Tuo olento sanoi: "Älkää peljätkö. Tuon teille ilosanoman. Kaukaisessa kuningaskunnassa on syntynyt uusi herranne". Lammas iloitsi suuresti ja päätti lähteä matkalle kaukaiseen länteen seuraten taivaalla hohtavaa tähtikuviota, Nuolta, joka sattui osoittamaan länteen. Edessäoleva matka olisi pitkä ja kivinen. Lammas laittoi uuden reppunsa selkään (älä kysy miten) ja lähti matkaan. Tarina 13 Tämä tarina alkaa Hyde Parkista. Hyde Parkissa oli syttynyt suuri tulipalo. Speakers' Cornerissa pauhannut miekkonen oli kuumentunut siinä määrin, että oli leimahtanut liekkeihin ja ympäri puistoa juoksennellessaan sytyttänyt tuleen useita jalopuita sekä muutaman penkin. Pian tuli levisi ja koko pohjoinen pallonpuolisko oli ilmiliekeissä. Eteläiselle pallonpuoliskolle kokoontuivat kaikki jäljellä olevat elävät oliot ja miettivät mitä pitäisi tehdä. "Nyt äkkiä avaruusteknologialla avaruutta asuttamaan!!" huusi Esko Valtaoja. Rakennettiin valtava avaruuslaivasto, johon lastattiin kaikki jäljellä olevat elolliset olennot. Silloin Pentti Linkola huusi: "Vitut tällasia, Äiti Maa on tärkein!" ja Varg Vikernes osoitti samanmielisyytensä typerällä karjaisulla. "Jääkää te sitten tänne", sanoi armadan kapteeni ja sulki luukun nipottajien nenän edestä ja painoi kaasua ja niin raketit lähtivät. "Onkos täällä missään keksejä?" sanoi George W. Bush eräässä laivassa ja samalla paljasti, että hänetkin oli epähuomiossa otettu mukaan – ja niin Bush päätettiin heittää takaisin Maahan, mutta sitten tunnettiin myötätuntoa ekofasisteja kohtaan ja kiikutettiinkin hänet Venukseen. "Mihis sitten mennään?" kysyi ensimmäinen perämies kapteenilta. "No jos joku kiva eksoplaneetta löytys", vastasi kapteeni. "Niin, ja joku sellainen, jossa joku ei kokoajan muokkaa päällekkäin kanssamme!" huusi mies, jonka piti olla syväjäädytetty. "Aivan niin. Mutta ensin meidän on piipahdettava Plutossa, sillä meiltä loppuivat juuri jääpalat, ja emmehän halua, että matkustajat alkavat valittaa siitä, että drinkit ovat lämpimiä, emmehän?" kapteeni vastasi. Joten niin armada lensi kohti Plutoa ja tuntemattomia seikkailuja. Tapahtuipa sitten niin, että siinä Jupiterin kohdalla kun oltiin, oli eräs miehistön varsin turha ja tuntematon jäsen yksin kylvyssä runkkaamassa. Silloin ammeeseen iski tyhjästä mahtava vasama, ja mies jämähti kuolleena siihen asentoon, jossa ennen kuolemaansa oli (varsin noloon asentoon...). Tuon vasaman oli ampunut itse Zeus, joka halusi tehdä paluun suosittuna ukkosenjumalana. Silloin astui vessaan kapteeni hakemaan kosteusvoidetta. Kapteeni katsoi ihmeissään ammeeseen kuolleena jämähtänyttä alikersantti Peekosta. "Hahaa!" naurahti hän hetken hämmennyksen jälkeen, "tulkaahan jätkät kattomahan!" Miehistö ryykäsi siltä seisomalta sisään, ja nähtyään ammeessa makaavan ilmestyksen he remahtivat yhtä aikaa häijyyn nauruun huomaamatta vessan ikkunasta tuijottavaa vihaista silmäparia. Nimittäin kun Zeus oli ampunut salaman, oli samalla syntynyt ulottuvuuksien ja jumaltasojen välinen repeämä, joka salli muillekin hengille ja yliluonnollisille olennoille pääsyn tännepäin avaruutta. Aukosta hyppäsi kolmekymmentä irlantilaista maahista. Ne virittivät viivyttelemättä kimeän taisteluhuudon "Erin go bragh" ja syöksyivät miehistön kimppuun haarukoilla sekä jäätelökauhoilla aseistautuneina. Silloin jokin rymähti. Ikkunan takana miehistöä vaaninut muinainen demoni hyökkäsi eläimellisenä ja mahtavana, kauheana ja kauniina miehistön ja maahisten kimppuun huutaen käsittämättömiä samalla. Samalla hetkellä sen ikiaikainen vihollinen, lohikäärme, kuitenkin kiepsautti itsensä aikalaskoksesta esiin ja sylkäisi moniväristä tulta kipunoivista sieraimistaan. Pedot alkoivat sotia ja värit leijailivat ilmassa, ja kaaos myllersi. Kaaoksesta muodostui uusi jumalolento, joka sattui olemaan hyvin utelias ja kirkassilmäisen nuoren lapsen näköinen. Silloin kapteenilla naksahti päässä, ja hän nykäisi suihkun edessä olevan oviaukon karmeihin tuetun suihkuverhotangon irti, reuhtoi verhon riekaleiksi ja huitoi jumalolentoja ja maahisia tangolla onnistuen tökkäämään lapsen näköistä jumalolentoa silmään. Lapsi hätkähti hieman kuin palaten todellisuuteen omista mietinnöistään, katsoi syyttävästi, aavemaisesti kapteenia ja sitten yhtäkkiä vääntyi irvileukaisen minihirviön muotoon ennen kuolemaansa. Miehistö koetti toppuutella seonneenna riehuvaa kapteenia, joka yritti nyt tehdä selvää homeisesta lavuaarista, eivätkä he huomanneet heitä kohti suutuspäissään laukkaavaa minihirviötä. No eipä olis kyllä ollut tarviskaan, minihirviöhän oli vääntyen ja lapsen irvikuvaksi muuttuen kuollut ja hävinnyt. Silloin jumalat huomasivat hienon komeetan lähestyvän Jupiteria ja menivät yksissä tuumin ihailemaan sitä; miehistö käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen, säntäsi ohjaamoon ja käynnisti aluksen, ja niin he pääsivät kurvaamaan täyttä vauhtia pakoon. Niin oli miehistö vailla mitään ulkopuolisia henkiä jo siinä Neptunuksen kohdalla, kun yhtäkkiä eräs miehistön jäsen alkoi raiskata toisia. Hänet tainnutettiin mottaamalla yhden miehistöläisen iltalukemisiksi mukaan ottamalla Atlaksella päähän ja suljettiin vessaan kapteenin seuraksi. Tästähän seurasi lopulta se, että vessaa alettiin käyttää yleisesti tyrmänä kaikenlaisille poikkeavuuksille. Sinne suljettiin perämiehen raivotautinen lemmikkiapina ja heitettiin tähystäjän lapamadot uloskiskonnan jälkeen. Lopulta, vuosien kuluttua, vessaan oli muodostunut hyvinvoiva mutanttipopulaatio (syy siihen, että he kaikki mahtuivat sinne, oli jumalten ja hirviöiden taistelun aiheuttama aika-avaruudellinen vääristyminen, joka oli suurentanut vessan neliökilometrien kokoiseksi). Mutantit järjestäytyivät suureksi armeijaksi. Armeijan komentajaksi oli asettautunut ulottuvuusaukosta joitakin vuosia aikaisemmin pujahtanut Minotauros. "Toverit", se ärjyi, "nyt loppui sorto!" Mutanttien ja yliulotteisten hirviöiden joukot ärjyivät ja kalistelivat aseitaan, kynsiään, torahampaitaan ja lonkeroitaan. Möykkä kantautui ohjaamoon, jossa kapteenin viinaanmenevän vaimon kädessä ollut tuoppi loiskutteli sisältönsä lattialle ryskeen tahdissa. Vaimo kumartui imemään olutta lattialta. Samaan aikaan plutolaisten avaruuspiraattien alus väijyi arkkia lähimmän asteroidikentän takana. Vessan ovi lennähti saranoiltaan, ja mölisevä porukka säntäsi ohjaamoon. Nähdessään kapteenin vaimon perse pystyssä joukon etummaiset kokivat seksuaalisen kiihottumisen ja heittivät housut pois hurmoksessaan. He hyökkäsivät humaltuneen naisen kimppuun tarkoituksenaan raiskata tämä. Sattui kuitenkin niin, että erään unohtuneen muinaisuskon naisten suojelusjumala sattui leijumaan näkymättömänä ohi ja pelasti kapteenin vaimon odottamattomalla tavalla. "Dissosiativis maximus euforiensis!" lausui naisten suojelijusjumala loitsun, ja samassa naisen mieli irtosi täydellisesti tämän ruumiista psykedeelisiin uniulottuvuuksiin juuri ennen kuin naisen keho alkoi tehdä kaikkien aukkojensa kautta lähempää tuttavuutta useiden paksujen ja likaisten siitinten kanssa. Minotauros karjui joukolleen epätoivoisia käskyjä jatkaa hyökkäystä. Mutta ei; joukko jatkoi mitään tapahtumista tiedostamattoman naisen jokaisen läven vimmaista nylkyttämistä. Silloin puolihumalainen aluksen turvajoukkojen korpraali Retu Perälä huomasi koko joukon. "Midääh de neidille deedde oigein eigun rouwalle siish?" hän ölisi. Kaikki pysähtyivät ja hetken vallitsi lähes täydellinen hiljaisuus. Sitten herra Keeman taskusta tipahti massiivinen lompakko. Kaikki (ja jopa muutama henkilö, joiden ei olisi edes kuulunut olla siellä, mukaan lukien Adolf Hitler ja Nalle Luppakorva) rynnistivät nappaamaan lompakkoa, kukin omista, useimmissa tapauksissa itsekkäistä syistään. "Ei vittu! Katsokaaaaaaaaayyyyyööööööörrrrrghhhh....", kuningas huusi. Aluksella ei kuitenkaan ollut kuningasta, joten joudumme siirtymään useita miljoonia valovuosia nähdäksemme tämän kuninkaan. Tai ehkei meidän sittenkään kannata, sillä tuo kuningashan oli juuri kuollut hyytölönkeröisen sumutettua hänen naamalleen örrhym-kaasua, joten pysykäämme nyt näissä aluksen mitä merkillisimmissä ja levottomimmissa tapahtumissa. Aluksella Nalle Luppakorva oli saanut laskettua kätensä lompakon päälle, mutta teräväkyntinen mutanttihirviö oli repinyt koko käden irti vain joutuakseen Adolf Hitlerin ampumaksi; nyt koko porukka tappeli lompakosta samalla kun Nalle Luppakorvan käsi edelleenkin puristautui irrottamattomalla voimalla sen ympärille. "SEIS!", kuului huudahdus. Ovelle oli ilmestynyt Orland Wilbeforce, johon kaikki nyt naulitsivat vauhkot ja harittavat katseensa. "Voittaaamaatooon Diiigiimoon, niiiin see oon", hän alkoi laulaa honottavalla äänellä. Kaikki alkoivat karjua kauhuissaan ja säntäillä hysteerisesti sinne tänne korviaan pidellen. Tarina 16 Enpä ole vuosikausiin ollut niin hyytävätunnelmaisissa juhlissa kuin ne, joista nyt ajattelin teillekin kertoa. Ne olivat erään kaverini järjestämät bileet, joihin saavuin ensimmäisenä. Kaveri oli ovella vastassa kädessään saavillinen piparkakkuja. Hän kertoi leiponeensa ne itse ja myhäili minulle rusoposkisesti. Ojentauduin ottamaan piparin, mutta silloin saavista hyppäsikin raivostuttava ex-tyttöystäväni, ja huomatessaan minut hän alkoi karjua vimmatusti. Juhlissa oli kuitenkin alkoholitarjoilua hoitamassa itse King Misclot, joka sekoitti kuuluisan tyrmäyspaukkunsa ja tyrmäsi sitä sisältävällä pullolla eksäni. Kiitin häntä huomaavaisuudestaan, mutta kieltäydyin kohteliaasti hänen ehdottamastaan paloittelumurhasta suunnaten askeleeni kohti bingosalia, missä arvelin olevan rattoisaa odotella muiden vieraiden saapumista. Bingosalin nurkassa seisoi jukkapalmu. Siis _seisoi_, kahdella jalalla. Menin lähemmäs, kuitenkin turvallisena pitämäni noin kahden kolmen metrin matkan päähän palmusta. Palmun vasemman jalan isovarvas värähti. Astuin hätäisesti askeleen taaksepäin, mutta en huomannut taakseni hiipinyttä kaverini kissaa, vaan kompastuin siihen kaatuen itse ja pelästyttäen kissan. Kissa otti semmoiset sutilähdöt, että parkettiin jäi takuulla lähtemättömät naarmut, ja rynnisti suoraan kohti jukkapalmua. Jukkapalmu sävähti ja palasi todelliseen hahmoonsa, taikuri Muttiseksi. "Ahaa", huudahdin ja osoitin pilkallisesti sormellani miestä, joksi jukkapalmu oli muuttunut, "taikuri R. Muttinenhan se siinä – vai pitäisikö sanoa Keijo Katala, vanukasvalmistaja jonka ura loppui lyhyeen kun eräästä hänen kinuskivanukaspurkistaan löytyi hevosen silmämuna!" Muttinen näytti vaivautuneelta ja yritti ravistella mouruavaa kissaa irti taikurinkaapunsa laskoksista. "Ne... ne ajat ovat menneitä", Muttinen sopersi ja heitti ärhäkkäästi mongertavan kissan valkoviinillä täytettyyn kylpyammeeseen, joka oli juuri sopivasti lykätty kylpyhuoneesta bingosaliin, "nykyään olen tällainen kiva ja taitava temppumaakari, katso vaikka mitä kaikkea osaan." Hän vetäisi ohi kulkevan, äsken kylpyammetta kantaneen roudarin korvan takaa kolikon ja heitti sen ilmaan, jossa se katosi uudestaan. Sitten hän koikkelehti naurettavasti luokseni ja käski minun avata suuni; vastentahtoisesti suostuin tuohon toimenpiteeseen, ja aukaistuani monttuni apposen ammolleen taikuri työnsi hikisen kouransa sinne. Hyvin pitkältä tuntuneen hetkellisen epämukavuuden jälkeen hän kiskaisi suustani esiin nauhan yhteensolmittuja silkkihuiveja. Silloin seuraamme liittyi mies, jonka toinen silmä oli musta ja tyhjä, toinen vihreänä loistava. Hän esitteli itsensä Naglamir Paritonsilmäiseksi, viime vuosisadan suurimmaksi seikkailijaksi ja maailmanmieheksi. Hän esitteli meille seuralaisensa, ruudulliseen pikkutakkiin pukeutuneen virnuilevan hujopin, jolla oli rikkinäiset kalossit – tämä oli kuulemma Torsti Parantainen, eläköitynyt psykopaleontologi. Parantainen heristi hilseilevässä kourassaan vatkainta. "Tälläisellä tässä", hän sanoi, "esiäitimmekin kokkasivat ruokansa, ja mitä meistä on tullut? Tehosekoitinsukupolvi! Homo nössöfis!" Taikuri Muttisen suusta norahti vaahtoava kuolatippa ja hän sanoi kiihkeään sävyyn, lähes kuiskaten: "Näytäpä vähän sitä vekotinta. Voiko sillä tehdä... vanukasta?" Parantaisen silmät kilmalsivat tavalla, jolla vain sitä hyvin kauan harjoitelleen silmät voivat kimaltaa, kun hän sanoi: "...ehkä". "JEE, VANUKASTA!" riemastui Muttinen. Sillä aikaa minä olin hiljalleen vetäytynt syrjään tästä keskustelusta ja siirtynyt huoneeseen juuri saapuneen suht'koht' normaalin näköisen naisen lähettyville. "Onko minulla kunnia tuntea teidät jostakin?" kysyin naiselta viritettyäni ääneni kaikkein lipevimmälle naistenmiestaajuudelle (sain vasta vuosia myöhemmin tietää, miten nololta tuo "naistenmiesääneni" kuulostaa). Nainen katsoi minua päästä varpaisiin vilkaisi pari kertaa ympärilleen, väänsi naamansa aivan lähelle korvaani ja kuiskasi: "Nyt hiljaa ja kuuntele, minulla on tärkeää asiaa." Nainen otti kädestäni kiinni ja alkoi retuuttaa minua ulos asunnosta. "Hetkinen, hetkinen! Minne te minua viette?" tiedustelin hengästyneenä naisen retuuttaessa minua portaita pitkin alaspäin. Tarina 17 Huhuttiin, että rantakadulla oli nähty nainen, jolla oli sylikoira. Ainakin pintapuolisesti tämä vaikutti siis tehtävältä juuri minulle. Evie Burnsin kanssa olin samaa mieltä: maailman paras filmitähti oli Robert Taylor. Maksoin kontaktilleni, heitin takin ylleni ja tirolilaishatun päähäni, ja astuin kipristelevään pakkaseen. Kolme tai neljä seurueeseen kuuluvaa istui kasvot kohti huoneen kahta suurta kadulle päin olevaa ikkunaa; katu oli myymälöiden ja katulyhtyjen kaasuvalon kirkkaasti valaisema. Päivittelin mielessäni sitä, että ihmiset yhä kanniskelivat lemmikkejä mukanaan piittaamatta eläinkieltolaista, joka sentään oli ollut voimassa jo kymmenettä vuotta - miten sellaiseen typerään uhmaan pitäisi suhtautua? Mutta toisaalta oikeastaan rakastan suuria halveksijoita, sillä he ovat suuria kunnioittajia ja kaipauksen nuolia toiselle rannalle. Sitten ajattelin, että ehkä pitäisi vähentää alkoholin käyttöä kun näin sekavia ajattelee. Suuntasin kohti satamaa toivoen, että homma olisi pian hoidettu. Pelastustyöksi kutsutaan uskonopissa sitä jumalallista toimintaa, jonka kautta syntiin langennut ihmiskunta jälleen saatetaan yhteyteen jumalan kanssa. Tajusin olevani vähitellen sekoamassa, ja rukoilin, että järkeni pysyisi kanssani ainakin vielä tämän jutun loppuun asti. Sä oot niin tyypillinen aikuinen itsetunnoton nainen, sä tarvitset miehen. Ravistelin mieleni selvittääkseni päätäni niin kovasti, että tirolilaishattunikin siinä putosi. Rantakatu oli likaisenruskea kaistale epämääräistä päällystettä likaisenharmaan sataman länsipuolella, ja pakkanen oli laseerannut sen jäätyneen vanukkaan väriseksi. Katselin satamanostureista roikkuvia jääpuikkoja ja mietin. Sitten huomasin, että kaikki jääpuikot olivat falloksen muotoisia. Mietin, oliko juuri tänään Maailma päättänyt lopullisesti luovuttaa ja tulla hulluksi. Sitten ymmärsin, että eihän suinkaan maailma ollut tulossa hulluksi, vaan minä; päätin kuitenkin ennen totaalista sekoamistani saada minulle asetetun tehtävän ansiokkaaseen päätökseen. Äkkiä näinkin epäilyttävän naisen, joka tuntui piilottelevan jotain takkinsa alla. Olin jo huutamaisillani naiselle kun tajusin, että tämähän oli aivan sairaan hyvännäköinen. Aloin hikoilla yrittäessäni muistella kaikkea mitä isäni ja opettajani olivat kertoneet kukista ja mehiläisistä ja naisista, ja 10 sekunnin viiveellä sain suustani takuuvarman sanan: "Moi". "Voi ei miten kliseinen ääliö", nainen mutisi ja sanoi sitten kuuluvampaan ääneen: "Ja mitähän sinä tärähtäneen näköinen pölvästi oikein olet vailla?" "Epäilen, että teillä on tuolla takkinne alla elukka. Povitaskussa kanniskelette. Sellainen povi teillä näyttää olevan. Ei, ei povi! Ihan vain tasku. Taskussa teillä eläimiä on piilossa. Yksityisetsivä olen, päivää", söhelsin naiselle. "Jaha", nainen sanoi ivallisesti ja loi minuun, huh, niin kovin viekoittelevan katseen, "vai että on herra yksityisetsivä saanut päähänsä jotain sellaista. Että minulla olisi oikein eläin täällä. Kissaako meinaat? Mijau...". Nyt oli tosi kyseessä. Nainen nosti hamettaan hienovaraisesti ja koukisti jalkansa ruosteisen palopostin päälle; hitto vieköön kuinka hyväilevän hellästi tuon päivän sadetta enteilevä ruskea kajo käsitteli hänen virheettömän säärensä joka jumalaista sopukkaa. Hän suorastaan kutsui minua luokseen. Neito nuolaisi huuliaan ja sanoi sitten viattoman pikkutyttömäisesti hymyillen: "Älä punastele, kissaetsivä. Minuun saa kyllä soveltaa rajujakin ruumiintarkastusotteita..." "Jahas, jahas", sanoin ja jatkoin: "jos vaikka lähettäisiin asunnolleni selvittämään juttu. Siellä on kaljaakin jääkaapissa että noin että..." "Voi kun lutusta", nainen lirkutti, "että oikein asunnolle mennään. Mutta mikä ettei; näyttäkää toki tietä, herra yksityisetsivä." Tarina 18 :''Huom: Ennen kuin säntäät jatkamaan tätä tarinaa, perehdy myös osiin yksi, kaksi, kolme (Tuon kolmososan voi kyllä huoletta jättää välistä...) ja neljä! Silmissäni välkkyi sateenkaaren täydeltä värejä. Tutkailin kehoani ja huomasin, että minulla ei ollut mitään mitä voisi kutsua kehoksi ja toisaalta huomasin, että havaitsemiskykyni oli mennyttä; myös värit lakkasivat olemasta värejä ja ympäristöni valtasi pelkkä täydellinen mustuus – niin musta, että värit muodostuivat siitä uudelleen – joka hiljalleen alkoi sulaa niin häikäisevän valkoiseksi, että se olisi tuhonnut silmäni jos minulla (tai sillä tuntemusten verkostolla joka minä ehkä olin tai olen) sillä hetkellä (paitsi että hetket olisivat lakanneet olemasta jo aikoja sitten, jos vain aikoja olisi ollut) olisi ollut (sikäli kuin silloin tai tällöin mikään nyt ylipäänsä on tai oli) jotain mitä voisi kutsua silmiksi, ja asioiden nimeäminenhän kävi sitä paitsi mahdottomaksi tai jotain. Hetken päästä tunsin kuitenkin jonkinlaisen ulotteisen humpsahduksen ja mätkähdin jollekin valkoiselle ja kiinteän tuntuiselle. Katselin ympärilleni. Ympärilläni oli ilmeisesti jostain hyvin kimaltavasta, läpinäkyvästä ja samaan aikaan valkoisesta aineesta tehtyjä korkeita pylväitä, jotka muodostivat käytävän kauempana olevalle suurelle, kultaisen näköiselle portille. Nousin ylös ja kävelin varovaisesti kohti portteja. Kun olin muutaman metrin päässä porteista, niiden eteen ilmestyi mies hohtavan valkoisissa vaatteissa ja sanoi: "Seis! Ken yrittää käydä Taivaan sivuovesta?". "Olen tavallinen kuolevainen. Vapauduin juuri Helvetistä, jossa Saatana määräsi minulle raskaan työn. Minulla ei ole paikkaa johon mennä. Voitteko auttaa minua?", kysyin nöyrästi mieheltä. Mies silmäisi minua arvioivasti, hankasi suonikohjuista nenäänsä ja vastasi kysymykseeni kysymyksellä: "Kuinka pitkä olet?" "Metri kahdeksankymmentäkolme senttimetriä", minä vastasin hivenen yllättyneenä kysymyksen laadusta. "No se on hyvä", mies tokaisi, "pitkät ovat nimittäin pätkiä leppoisempia. Tästä on nimittäin tutkittua todistusaineistoa... tai ainakin olen lukenut jotain sen tapaista jostain... Vai sanottiinko niin jossain musiikkikappaleessa...? Eeeei, kun nythän minä muistan! Sehän oli Länsirintamalta ei mitään uutta -romaanissa. Ja kyllä sen kirjoittaja tietää, sehän oli itse ollut sodassa tai jotainn. No, joka tapauksessa saat siirtyä suoraan kakkostarkastuspisteeseen." Hän kääntyi porttiin päin, häsläsi jotain, veti esiin kultaisen vintturipyörän ja alkoi pyörittämään sitä hikisesti, jolloin portti hitaasti aukeni. "Eivät ole ehtineet vetää tänne vielä sähköjä", mies tokaisi hengästyneenä. Katsoin tilannetta hetken aikaa hivenen hämmästyneenä, mutta menin sitten kuitenkin portista sisään. Käveltyäni jonkin matkaa huomasin saapuneeni aivan järjettömän pitkän ihmisletkan hännille, jonka jokainen jäsen jonotti "pääsyä" (lue: joutumista) porteille, joiden ympärillä hääri jotain ikävästi lentokenttähenkilökuntaa muistuttavaa. Jotta tästä tarinasta ei tulisi mitään järjettömän tylsää "ja sitten Arthur Dent meni vessaan" -tyylistä juttua, skippaan nyt kertomuksessa pari tuntia eteenpäin siihen hetkeen, kun olin jo portin tuntumassa. "Helou söör. Take joor belt off pliis", viiksekäs virkamies sanoi minulle ja osoitti liukuhihnalle asetettua pientä koria. Mutta vyöni ei ottanut irrotakseen! Virkamies alkoi katsoa minua epäilevästi. "Minä voin auttaa teitä sen vyön kanssa", sanoi takanani seisova viiksiniekka, jolla oli päässään niitein reunustettu koppalakki. Tarina 19 Eräänä puolipilvisenä kevätpäivänä Luoma päätti pyöräillä Kuopion keskustaan ja katsoa levykaupoista satunnaisia aarteita. Hän pakersi menemään melkoisessa vastatuulessa ja puuskutti hillittömästi. Hänen jalkansa polkivat tuhatta ja sataa, mutta pyörä liikkui vain puoli metriä sekunnissa. Voipuneena hän suuntasi itkettyneiden silmiensä katseen tien toiseen päähän nähdäkseen paljonko matkaa oli jäljellä, ja silloin hänen vetisten silmiensä näkökenttään siivilöityi rakennus, jota hän ei ennen ollut huomannutkaan. Luoman mieleen muistui laulu "Legenda Taikamiekasta", mikä sai hänet piristymään ja astelemaan kohti tuota rakennusta. Rakennus oli viehättävän näköinen, hirsistä rakennettu baari. Baarin ovessa oli kyltti, jossa luki "Maisti- ja paistikerho Viiriäisen 65-vuotisjuhlat". Sisältä kantautui korvia vihlovaa kirkunaa ja kuivaa narsketta. Luoma kurkisti sisälle, ja näki siellä M. A. Nummisen rupattelemassa 50-vuotiaiden partaposojen kanssa portviinin ja sotkansiipien yhteensopivuudesta. Erääseen nurkkaan oli kerääntynyt CMX-orkesterin jäsenistö mulkoillen epäluuloisesti kaikkea ja kaikkia sekä mutisten keskenään jotain hämärää teosofista puppua. Kun vielä Läjä Äijäläkin näkyi tiskillä tilaamassa tulilientä, Luoma oli pakahtua. "Tä-tä-tä-tä...", Luoma sai sanottua ja tuupertui sitten tajuttomana ovensuuhun. Hetken kuluttua Luoma kuitenkin virkosi, ja ponnahti itse baarin sisätiloihin. "Sinähän se vasta värkki oot!" huudahti A. W. Yrjänä ja jatkoi sitten vaimeasti murisemalla: "Kuka oletkaan sinä, joka suvaitset kompuroida arvokkaan seurueemme keskuuteen moisen verbaalisen tykityksen kera? Tämä hötkyheikki ei kyllä ainakaan tähän mennessä ole onnistunut muuttamaan käsitystäni nykynuorison tilasta mihinkään." "Tuota, minä..." alkoi Luoma sopertaa, mietti, mitä sanoisi ja yllätyksekseen tokaisi: "Mikäs helvetin paikka se tämä nyt oikein on?" M. A. Numminen nousi ryhdikkäästi seisomaan, risti kätensä ja laulaa luikautti: "Emme tiedä varmasti itsekään, mutta tänne meidät on kuljetettu viime yönä junalla tai joissakin tapauksissa linja-autoilla – junalla ja joissain taa-pauk-sis-saa lin-ja-autoil-laaaah..." Tarina 20 Se oli synkkä lauantai-ilta, jona Abyssos roikkui koneella muiden riehuessa kaupungilla. "Alkoipa melkoisella svetsisismillä tämäkin tarina", tuumasi kielipoliisi Örmä Mömmönkäinen ennen kuin häntä mäjäytettiin opiskelija poikien toimesta kalja-pullolla päähän ja heitettiin jokeen. "Gû kîbum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi", ajatteli Abyssos mustalla kielellä. Kesken myhäilynsä siitä, että hän osasi pimeitä kieliä jotka ihan joka iikalta eivät luonnistuneet, hän sattui vilkaisemaan ikkunasta ulos (joku ryökäle oli nimittäin käynyt rullaamassa hänen sysimustat verhonsa ylös) ja huomasi keskellä ikkunastaan aina auennutta mustaa maisemaa omituisen vaalean olennon. "Mitä helvettiä!? Tällaista ei suvaita!" ajatteli Abyssos ja marssi ovesta ulos. Korkeiden, hiilipölyn mustaamien doorilaisten pylväiden reunustamalla kuistilla hän tähysi vaaleaa hahmoa, mutta ei onnistunut saamaan sitä enää silmiinsä. Tähyilyn jälkeen hän oli palaamassa takaisin sisälle, mutta huomasi taas jotakin erikoista. Joku vandaali oli nimittäin käynyt levittämässä pihalle hiekkaa! Abyssos tajusi tämän olevan merkki, ja hän harppoi notkeasti sisään edeten seinäpaneeleihin kätketyn kassakaapin luo. Abyssos kieritti pikaisesti kassakaapin numerosarjan, avasi kaapin, ja koki suuren järkytyksen. Muistikirja, johon hän oli kirjoittanut kaikki iltakausia suunnittelemansa vallankumoukselliset pelikoodit, oli kähvelletty ja tilalle jätetty pelkkä ikivanha ilmastointiteipattu Mikki Hiiri -taskupeli. Abyssos otti järkyttyneenä Mikki Hiiri -pelin, pelasi flegmaattisesti ensimmäistä tasoa, hävisi ja lyyhistyi polvilleen. Hän oli siinä polvillaan koko seuraavan yön, sitä seuraavan päivän, sitä seuraavan yön ja sitä seuraavan päivän, kunnes tuon viimeksi mainitun päivän ehdittyä iltaan asti hän käsitti, että jotain olisi nyt ehdottomasti tehtävä. Abyssos nousi seisomaan, ja asteli vaatekaapilleen, joka oli täynnä erilaisia asusteita. Yksi hänen nahkatakeistaan oli kuitenkin kadoksissa. Tästä Abyssos vasta suuttuikin, ja etsi normaalin vaatetuksensa tilalle pelottavan larppiasun. Abyssos marssi peilin eteen ja harjoitteli siellä arvoituksellisten piinaajiensa, jotka varmasti olivat myös kytköksissä mystisiin valoa hohtaviin tahoihin, kohtaamista: "Etkö tunne Kuolemaa kun sen näet? Ähh, ei... Etkö tunne KUOLEMAA kun sen näet? Ylidramaattista. Hmm. Etkö tunne Kuolemaa kun sen näet?! Nyt löytyi hyvä äänensävy!" Hän rutisti Mikki Hiiri -taskupelin vasempaan käteensä ja nosti esiin mahtavan bofferinsa, ja lähti etsimään sitä saastaista koodivarasta. Abyssoksen raivo oli hirmuinen; auta armias sitä nemesistä, joka sen kohtaisi! Ulko-oven käytyä oli hetken aikaa hiljaista, kunnes Abyssos palasi takaisin kiroten samalla huonomuistisuuttaan ja tempaisi matkalevysoittimensa kainaloon soittamaan über-eppistä elokuvamusiikkia, jota hän oli itse säveltänyt siinä koodaamisen lomassa. Fiilikseen päästyään hän käveli tuon musiikin tahdissa samalle paikalle, missä se jokin vaalea hahmo näkyi. Tarina 21 Eräänä iltapäivänä B14 oli vasta heräämäisillään valvottuaan lähes koko yön. Yhtäkkiä hänen makuuhuoneensa ovi potkaistiin auki voimaa säästelemättä. B14 pomppasi pystyyn ja huusi: "Saatanan amatöörit! Ettekö osaa edes avata ovea?!" Sitten häneen osui. Ovella oli kaksi SUPOn agenttia, jotka laukaisivat nukutuspiikin Been kankkuun. Agentit, nimiltään Kitru ja Möyhölä, olivat erikoistuneet kierrelaukauksiin ja seurasivat ilmeettöminä Been velttoa romahdusta. Been vaivuttua uneen agentit käärivät hänet maton sisään ja veivät rullan mustan virka-autonsa takapenkille. Sitten he kaahasivat renkaat kirskuen halki Valkeakosken; ja virka-auton CD-soitin soitti Indicaa ihan vitun kovaa. B14 alkoi heräillä kuulusteluhuoneen tuolilla. Hänen olonsa oli todella kurja ja hatara, ja hänen päässään soi jostain syystä jokin pilpatuspoppikappale, jossa varoitettiin kaatumasta valoissa tai muuta vastaavaa. Yhtäkkiä B14:n kasvoja kohti suunnattiin kirkkaat lamput, ja agentit astelivat hänen eteensä. "No niin", Bee sanoi ennen kuin kumpikaan agenteista ehti avata suutansakaan, "mistähän helvetin typerästä tempauksesta nyt on kyse?" Agentti Möyhölä tarttui Beetä kaulasta ja rääkyi: "Missä olitte torstaina 24. kesäkuuta 2004?!" "Mikäli demokratian ja sen lempilapsen byrokratian edustajia kiinnostaa, niin voin ilmoittaa olleeni kotonani, kuten yleensäkin", B14 tuhahti. "ÄLÄ SELITÄ! Onko sinulla alibia?!" jatkoi agentti Kitru. "Minun ei tarvitse esittää alibeja tuollaisille n00beille", B14 lausui koppavana. Kitrun rannekello piippasi. Agentin kasvoille lehahti pinkki värisävy ja hän sanoi: "Vaimo sieltä pimputtelee... Lupasi ilmoittaa kun on kaalikeitto valmiina. Että minäpä sitten... ööh... vähän niinkun lähden tästä, että... Heippa vaan." Kitrun poistuessa Möyhölä kirkasti lamppuja entisestään ja jatkoi kyselyä: "No niin, minä en pidä sinusta, etkä sinä pidä minusta, mutta meidän on jatkettava. MISSÄ ON PAKOAUTONNE?!" Tarina 22 Joku oli varmasti panetellut Napoleonia, sillä eräänä aamuna hänen tietokoneensa käytiin takavarikoimassa ilman että hän olisi tehnyt mitään pahaa. ”Tällainenkö on sivistyneen tyrannin kohtalo?” hän mietti ja avasi minibaaristaan hieman kulttuuria suruunsa. Sitten hän meni olohuoneen divaanille pohdiskelemaan äskeistä merkillistä sattumusta. ”Kuka infantiili bulvaani voisi tehdä minulle tällaista?” hän ajatteli, ja kävi mielessään läpi mahdollisia syyllisiä. Hän oli ehtinyt sulkea pois paavin, Idanin ja komissaari Kosulaisen, kun postiluukku kolahti kumeasti. Napoleon käveli ovelle ja poimi saamansa kirjeet ja lehdet. Yksi niistä oli toinen muistutus maksamatta jätetystä kaasulaskusta. Eräässä kirjeessä taas ilmoitettiin, että hänen viime viikolla tilaamansa neljäsataaviisikymmentä kiloa painava kirjalähetys olisi noudettavissa postista. Seuraava kirje kuitenkin kiinnitti Napoleonin huomion - kuori oli neliön muotoinen, postimerkin mukaan se oli tullut Uruguaysta. Uruguay, Napoleon ajatteli räplätessään kirjettä auki, en kai minä vielä siellä ole ehtinyt käydä loisimassa? Napoleonin yllätykseksi kuoresta löytyi salamyhkäinen pahvinen läpyskä, jossa oli numeroita ja pseudolatinaa. Hän ei sitä tiennyt, mutta korttiin oli painettu Marseljeesi-reggaen sanat vanhalla eteläamerikkalaisella koodikielellä. ”Kykyni myöntää itselleni ja tarvittaessa muillekin, että tällä kertaa minulla poikkeuksellisesti ei ole aavistustakaan siitä, mitä on tapahtumassa, osoittaa mitä suurinta nöyryyttä ja viisautta”, Napoleon arvioi. Hän raapi päänahkaansa muutaman sekunnin, istahti divaanilleen uudemman kerran ja toljotti pahvinpalaa syvällisen näköisenä. Sitten hän huudahti: "Ahaa!" Hän muisti, että JIM-kanavan kaikista epämääräisistä dokumenteista juuri nyt tulisi dokumentti Euroopan monarkkien salaliitoista. Tarina 23 Ystävämme Meteori heräsi siivottomista unista suuren rojuläjän päällä vailla mitään muistikuvaa eilisestä tai tarkemmin ajateltuna koko menneestä viikosta. Meteori yritti vielä epätoivoisesti jatkaa uniansa, mutta ei saanut enää niitä tyttöjä näkyviin, joten hän nousi ylös ja laahusti keittiöön jääkaapille. Hän avasi jääkaapin ja huomasi, että siellä oli vehnäjauhosäkki, Kellopeli appelsiini -pokkari ja tyhjä Mehukatti-kanisteri; muuta siellä ei sitten ollutkaan. Meteori sai jonkin härskin ajatuksen ja nappasi jauhot ja kanisterin mukaansa. Hän kirmasi pyjamassaan halki aukeiden, autioiden peltojen kohti seudun korkeinta kalliota tyhjä kanisteri ilmanvastuksesta muljahdellen. Meteori kaatui kiivetessään kivikkoisen kallion rinnettä ylös, mutta hän ei antanut sen haitata. Suoristauduttuaan ja päästyään kuraan ja amiskuolaan tahriutuneena huipulle asti hän ruuvasi mehukanisterin auki nauraen paskaista naurua. Hän sekoitti kanisterissa vehnäjauhot ja kallion laella olevasta pienestä lätäköstä vettä, jotta saisi aikaan helvetillistä taikinaa. Sitten hän säntäsi taas taikinakanistereineen alas kukkulan jyrkempää rinnettä, onnistuen ihmeen kaupalla olemaan ruhjoutumatta kuoliaaksi. Meteorin nauru yltyi maaniseksi, kun hän oli juossut kaupunkiin asti. Sitten poliisi kuitenkin pani Meteorin merkille ja lähti hänen peräänsä. "Älä tule lähemmäksi!" huusi Meteori. "Kanisterini sisältö on nimittäin sellaista jöötiä, että jos se nyt ihan sattumalta pääsee jymähtämään päin massiivista vatsaanne, niin siitä ette selviä vaikka olisitte kuinka kovanaamainen miehenryökäle! Hähhää!!" "Puhallapas tähän alkometriin", poliisi sanoi. Meteori puhalsi alkometriin, ja tuloksen näyttäessä lähes nollaa poliisi mietti hetken, ja pyysi Meteoria puhaltamaan sitten vitutusmetriin. Vitutusmetristä kuului voimakas törähdys Meteorin puhkuessa siihen niin kovaa kuin palkeista lähti. "No niin, lähdetäänpäs kamarille!", poliisi innostui. Tarina ∞ eli Tarina, joka ei lopu Alussa oli synkkä ja myrskyinen yö, ja suolla värjöttelivät kuokkineen jo muinaiset roomalaiset, joista yksi oli Jussi. Jussi poltti sikarin ja veti päälle kahvia. Siinä hän eleli. Jussi tarttui kuokkaan ja iski sen suohon huolimatta myrskystä ja synkkyydestä. Suo ei pitänyt tästä ollenkaan, ja pani vastaan. Jussi ei pitänyt panemisesta suon kanssa. Niinpä hän lähti kokeilemaan onneaan niityn kanssa. Niitty ei kuitenkaan uskonut yhden illan suhteisiin, vaan vaati pitkäjänteisempää sitoutumista. Siinä samassa lennähti paikalle pilven päällä ukulelea soittaen profeetta Ernie Asdfius ja lauloi syvältä Helvetistä kumpuavalla äänellään. Helvetti ei yhtään pitänyt siitä, että Ernien ääni kumpusi sieltä, ja teloitti Ernien (kumma kyllä, vaikka Helvetti on vain syvä kuoppa, se pystyi tekemään sen). Jussi oli nyt niin hämillään, että hän oli jopa unohtanut kehittymässä olleen suhteensa niityn kanssa. Niitty ei ollut siitä pahoillaan. Niittyä nääs ei Jussi juuri kiinnostanut – itse asiassa se kaipasi päästä Jussista eroon niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Niitty piiloutui muurahaisen taakse. "Hei, kuka siellä nyt taas ylimääräisenä toikkaroi!" huudahti turhautunut Ötökän elämää -piirroselokuvan ohjaaja. Niitty häpesi ja meni Siwan takapihalle roskiksen taakse angstaamaan. Tällä välin Jussi oli jo lähtenyt etsimään uutta heilaa. Jussi lähti kävellen Tampereelle. Sitten hän päätti, että hän haluaa naimisiin ja isäksi. Kadulla näkyi oikein mukavan näköinen nainen, noin 16-vuotias, etsimässä maksavaa asiakasta, ja Jussi päätti, että tuostahan saisi oikein mukavan vaimon ja lapsen äidin. Niinpä hän päätti mennä suoraan asiaan ja kosia naista. Nainen vastasi kieltävästi kosintaan ja siitäkös Jussi masentui ja vuosien Kallion baareissa vaeltelun jälkeen Jussi näki darrassa ihmeen... Tuo nainen nimittäin saapui takaisin Jussin luo. Hän sanoi: "Jussi-kulta, minä tajusin vihdoin, että minä todella rakastan sinua." Ja Jussikin oli rakastunut tuohon naiseen, joka ei huoruudestaan huolimatta ollut olematta oikeasti kaunis. He sopivat pitävänsä häät jo saman päivän iltapäivänä. Häihin kutsuttiin ainakin Jeesus, Urho Kekkonen, Albert Einstein ja L. E. Jurres-Çamevré. Ja häät onnistuivat. Hääjuhlilla Jeesus teki viiniä vedestä ja Albert Einstein ja Urho Kekkonen pitivät molemmat hääpuheen. Sitten seurasi hääyö. Muutaman viikko tuon taianomaisen yön jälkeen nainen, joka oli nimeltään Heidi, ilmoitti odottavansa lasta. Jussi oli niin pöllämystynyt tästä tiedosta, että päätti kelata elämää runsaat kahdeksan kuukautta eteenpäin synnytykseen saakka. Niinhän se meni, että maailmaan syntyi kiljuva punakkanaamainen pikkuihminen. Jussi ja Heidi olivat molemmat aivan haltioissaan vauvasta, ja Jussi keksi tälle oikein hyvän nimenkin. Vauva nimettiin Hjassan Jeesus Neo Majoraksi. Sitten kului 10 Majora-ajan vuotta eli miljardeja oikeita vuosia, ja vauva oli jo kasvanut. Yllättäen taivaanrannasta ratsasti mustalla hevosella mustaan pukeutunut musta mies, jonka mustat silmät sylkivät mustuutta. Hän rupesi joraamaan mustasti. Hän sekosi mustissa askelissa ja kompastui mustasti lyöden päänsä mustuuteen. Pimeys tuli ja valkeus meni. Valkeus mietti, pitäisikö sen tehdä jotain erikoista todistaakseen kykynsä sitä mahdollisesti seuraaville henkilöille. Valkeus päätti tanssia ripaskaa. Harmaus, varjo ja punainen valo alkoivat taputtaa tahtia. Sitten tuli hämäryys ja huusi: "Mitä hiton pelleilyä täällä oikein pidetään yllä, HÄ?!" Valkeus sekosi askeleissaan ja suuttui hämäryydelle. Valkeus ja hämäryys ottivat kirjeveitsensä esille ja teurastivat toisensa siihen paikkaan. Harmaus, varjo ja punainen valo kysyivät toisiltaan: "Mitäs nyt tehdään?" "Mennään naimaan!" keksi Anjovis, joka oli tupsahtanut paikalle viidennestä ulottuvuudesta. Kaikki kolme tekivät niin ja siitä syntyi elävä väri. "Hunajaa!" karjui elävä väri. Hunajaa satoi taivaasta. "Hunajaa!" karjui elävä väri uudelleen. Hunaja muuttui eläväksi ja alkoi ihmeissään esittää kysymyksiä elämästä, maailmankaikkeudesta ja kaikesta. Anjovis oli sitä mieltä, että Hunaja oli aika typerä ja menettänyt pointin elämisestä, ja surmasi Hunajan. Elävä väri itki Hunajan ruumiin ääressä. Anjovis lällätti. Juuri silloin Hunaja palasi henkiin ja iski Anjovista kaikella voimallaan. Siitä syntyikin suuri taisto, oikein titaanien kapakkakaksintappelu. Elävä väri, harmaus, varjo ja punainen valo katsoivat vierestä. Silloin iso lohikäärme tuli ja repäisi koko todellisuuden ja sai sen muodostumaan uudestaan. Todellisuus ei oikein tiennyt, mitä siltä odotettiin. Hetken epävarmuudessa se muuttui viidakoksi. Viidakkoon ilmestyi spontaanin alkusynnyn ansiosta kolme apinaa, joista yksi tukki silmänsä, toinen korvansa ja kolmas suunsa. Sitten saapui viidakon siimeksestä apinoiden luo eksyksissä oleva Herra Pekkarinen, joka kysyi ensimmäiseltä apinalta: "Missä päin on suuri punainen banaanipuu?" Ensimmäinen apina osoitti toista apinaa ja käski kysymään siltä. "Missä on suuri punainen banaanipuu?" kysyi mies toiselta apinalta, mutta ei saanut vastausta tältä, korvansa tukkineelta. "Missä on suuri punainen banaanipuu?" kysyi mies jo epätoivon vallassa kolmannelta, suunsa tukkineelta apinalta, mutta vastausta ei edelleenkään kuulunut. Silloin mies raivostui ja huusi: "AAAARGHJ!" Hänen huudostaan materialisoitui lepakkoparvi, joka katosi viidakon syvyyksiin. Mutta siinä samassa välähti kirkas valo. Valo oli ollut sateenkaaren värisen lohikäärmeen sylkäisemä sateenkaarenväristen valkoisen sävyjen muodostama tulimylläkkä. Mutta nyt se oli yksi, määrätietoinen, keltainen valonväläys, ikuinen. Keltainen valo loi Aku Ankan taskukirjan ja alkoi lukemaan sitä. Roger Waters puhkesi paikalle laulamaan: "Child in his Donald Duck light lol lol lol I sing about war and asdf". Roger Watersin suolisto päätti onneksi pelastaa ihmiskunnan tuolta paskalta, syöksyi ylös hänen kurkustaan ja kuristi hänen aivonsa. Suolisto oli ottanut oikeuden omiin suoliinsa ja tiesi, että paluuta entiseen ei olisi. Samassa kolme apinaa ottivat ja räjähtivät. Sitten paikalle ilmestyi Joulupukki. Joulupukki myi kallitta ja huonoja leluja lapsille, kunnes tajusikin olevansa Bill Gates valeasussa. "Huonous on lelujen tunnettu ominaisuus, jota ei ole luokiteltu virheeksi", Bill totesi ja katosi poksahtaen kuin poksahtava pieru Saharaan. Sitten alkoi sataa erilaisia näätäeläimiä. Verenhimoisia ahmoja ja kärppiä syöksyi taivaalta suoraan kohti. Jokainen näätäeläin oli läpeensä ilkeä ja nurjamielinen. Niitä syöksyi vimmattua vauhtia sieltä taivaista, punaisena hehkuvista myrskyisistä suuttuneista taivaista. Ahmat ja kärpät upposivat kuin vanukkaaksi muuttuneeseen maahan hivenen pelottavan sihisevän kurlutuksen säestyksellä. Tilanne olisi rauhoittunut, ellei Sakari Aho olisi noussut kukkulalle, nostanut nyrkkiään pystyyn ja ryhtynyt mylvimään. Kankaan tavoin halki revenneestä taivaasta sinkoutui kuusi nukkavierun näköistä enkeliä, joista kolmella oli soittimet (epävireinen mandoliini, kuhmuinen trumpetti ja pikkolohuilu) kainalossaan huutaen: "Joo, öö, tota, me ollaan täällä niinku viimestä tuamiota varten tai jotain tiätsä..." Mutta silloin yksi enkeleistä näytti menettävän järkensä hivenetkin, sillä hän alkoi lennellä ympäriinsä tönien kanssaenkeleitään olkapäillään pois tieltään, laulaen samalla helvetin kovalla äänellä: "HAH HAH HAA!! NAURATTAA!!!! Kun rikki meni pää niin kerrassaan...!" Juuri silloin tämä täydellisen kaaoksen valtaama maailma ei enää jaksanut ja otti ja loppui siihen paikkaan, synnyttäen uuden tyhjyyden. Tai ainakin minä, Wilhelm K., tapahtumia sivusta muistiin kirjannut tavallinen henkilö, luulin, mutta sain myöhemmin huomata tämän havaintoni olleen valheellinen. Tyhjyydestä syntyi nimittäin paistinpannu ja siihen liittynyt käsi, joka mäjäytti minua päähän. Ja se sai minut huomaamaan, että olinkin menettänyt tajuni, eikä mitään tyhjyyttä ollut tullutkaan, vaan olimme jääneet tuomiolle tulleisiin enkeleihin, joista yksi oli saanut pahimmanlaatuisen vammahäröilynsuoltosyndrooman kaltaisen, mutta jokseenkin vaarallisemman ilmiön aivoihinsa – ja nyt sama "tartunta" oli levinnyt ilmeisesti pariin muuhunkin enkeliin. Sitten maailma kuitenkin loppui ihan oikeasti. Ja harmi se olikin, sillä olisi tuosta oudosta taudista voinut vaikka mitä seikkailuita seurata! Lienee kuitenkin terveellisempää olla seuraamatta vammahäröilyjen synkkää polkua turmioon, joten jatkakaamme eteenpäin tästä maailman paikan täyttäneestä tyhjyydestä. No niin, tässä uudessa, ehdottoman terveellisessä maailmassa vallitsi Hammurabin laki, perkele. Kadulla käveli nainen. Hänen ihonsa oli valkoinen. Hänen hiuksensa ja vaatteensa olivat myös valkoiset. Valkoisuus ei kuitenkaan ollut itseisarvo. Häntä vitutti. Häntä vitutti itseasiassa oikein massiivisesti. Hän kärsi sanoinkuvaamattoman voimakkaasta kroonisesta vitutuksesta johtuen jamasta, johon yhteiskunta oli ajautunut, Spotifyn mainoksista ja siitä, että hän nyt vain sattui olemaan niin helvetin kyrpiintynyt hyypiötär. Hän potki kadulla olevaa purkkia ja kirosi sitäkin. Sitten purkki kyllästyi moiseen kohteluun, nousi maasta ja sanoi: "Miksi sorrat minua, pientä virvoitusjuomapurkkiraukkaa, sinä kelvoton kyyninen ja kauneuden sekä elämänsä ilon hukannut narsisti? En liene sinulle mitään pahaa tehnyt. Tiedä, että sisältöni sai eilen erään nuoren, avarakatseisen ja luovan henkilön virkoamaan murheen suosta. Mutta sinä, miten oletkaan päässyt sellaiseen käsitykseen ettei peltipurkkikin voisi tuntea ihmisen tavoin? Oletko..." Nainen potkaisi purkin jokeen. "No mitäs tuo nyt oli olevinaan?" joki tiedusteli. Nainen oli hiljaa. Silloin joki alkoi posmottaa: "Jaaha, vai niin! Vai että meni neidiltä pupu pöksyyn, niinkö? Luulet olevasi jokin vitun luomakunnan herra ja olevasi oikeutettu roskaamaan ja saastuttamaan niin kauan että luonto on mustan möhkän peitossa, niinkö? Olisiko aika katsoa peiliin vai häh? Minä, vähäväkinen pieni puropahanen, en ole koskaan ihmisille pahaa tehnyt. Omaa typeryyttään ovat tänne hukkuneet; olisitpa nähnyt sen yhdenkin tyypin, joka körötteli syvyyksiini umpihumalassa traktorilla. Silloin teki kyllä mieli sanoa, että ei jumalauta voi olla tottakaan. Sinäkin olet tuommoinen yksi vitun nihilisti ja vähämoraalinen idiootti, joka ei ole koskaan tehnyt eikä tule koskaan tekemään kenellekään mitään hyvää. E-heei vittuh..." Nainen potkaisi joen vittuun (ei kuitenkaan omaansa). Nainen jatkoi matkaansa, mutta astui koiranpaskaan. Koiranpaska ei pitänyt naisen kenkien väristä, ja myös sanoi sen ääneen. "Millainen idiootti hommaa kullinpunaiset kengät? Taidat olla ajattelematon ja mätä sieluton nihilisti ja välinpitämätön mielistelevä trenditietoinen paskahousu!" koiranpaska tiedotti. Nainen yritti potkaista koiranpaskaakin, mutta koiranpaska tarttuikin tiukasti hänen kenkäänsä ja jatkoi vittuilua. Nainen kirosi ja potkaisi kengän jalastaan niin lujaa, että se lensi suoraan avaruuteen, jossa se törmäsi kansainvälisen avaruusaseman ikkunaan. "Aja saatana partas, apina!" se jatkoi vittuiluaan kosmonautti Gennadi Smerdjakoville, joka ei kuitenkaan siitä piitannut, sillä avaruudessa kukaan ei kuule vittuiluasi. Kosmonautti Smerdjakov oli juuri aloittelemassa ruokailuaan. Silloin jostain epämääräisestä suunnasta kuului epämääräinen möyrähdys. Ärähdin möyrähdyksen johdosta korvilleni, mutta ne tiuskaisivat takaisin jotain sanantuojan ampumisesta. Voi paska, ajattelin ja sitten rupesin ihmettelemään, että missä välissä tämä minäkertoja on astunut kuvioihin. Category:Tarinat Category:Projektit